In the Diner
by Mxratedxstuff
Summary: Ally tries to help Austin get a date with Cassidy, but what will happen when Cassidy tell her the real reason why she won't date him? CassidyxAlly- Rated M, girl to girl sex, if you dont like it dont read it, no bad comments, oneshot (might become more.)


**So heres my first oneshot. It's a Cassidy/Ally M rated one, which means it will be dirty. If you don't like it, don't read it, and no negative reviews please. Tell me if you want me to continue, and tell me what other pairings you would like to see.**

I walked into the Melody Diner, looking for Cassidy. Austin sent me over here to ask why she didn't want to go on a date with him, and see if she would give him a chance. I had agreed automatically, because Austin would've done the same for me.

I scanned the room, searching for the blonde girl. It was ten minutes to closing time, and there were only a couple seats filled. Most of the employees had gone home, leaving Mindy, Cassidy, and a few others to watch the place. I spotted Cassidy wiping down a table in the back, so I ran up to her, huge smile on my face.

"Hey Cassidy!" I said in a cheery voice, tapping her on her back. She spun around and her blank expression turned into a happy, almost sly one. She bit her lip and scanned me. "Hey Ally," she said taking a step towards me. "What are you doing here?"

I smiled at the girl, noticing our height difference. She was about five inches taller than me, but she was wearing tall black stilettos, so I couldn't really compare us now, when I was wearing flats for the first time in forever. "Oh, I have to talk to you about something."

Cassidy smiled in a strange way, making me confused. It wasn't really friendly, and it kind of looked… seductive? I blinked, clearing my head. I'm probably seeing things.

She glanced around the room, and then took me by the hand, pulling me into a janitor's closet. She closed the door, enclosing us in the tiny space. She smiled down at me, and I felt myself blushing.

Why was I blushing?

"So…" I said, trying to keep things from getting weird. "Austin sent me down over here to ask you if you would go out with him." Cassidy was silent for a minute, but then she burst out laughing. She calmed herself down and took a big breath in.

"Ally, Ally, Ally," she said, taking a step closer to me. "I think you know why I said no to Austin in the first place." I cocked my head, genuinely confused. "Um… actually, I don't," I replied, eyebrow raised. She smirked and put a hand on my collarbone gently.

Something didn't sit right with me. The way Cassidy was touching me and the way she was acting was as if she was… trying to be sexy or something. It was all too weird.

"Ally," she said, a bit seductively. "I didn't go for Austin because I'm not attracted to guys." My mouth dropped and my eyes widened. Cassidy is a lesbian?! I never would have guessed THAT.

I looked up at her and realized she was staring at me. She licked her lips, and suddenly, I knew what she was thinking. "Cassidy," I breathed, backing up until my back hit the wall. She followed me and brought her lips close to my ear.

"Ally Dawson," she whispered, making me shiver. "Are you attracted to me? Because you look pretty DAMN sexy in that skirt…" I bit my lip, trying to comprehend what was going on. Was Cassidy trying to have sex with me, and... do I want her to?

Out of the blue, Cassidy leaned down some more and pecked tiny kisses on my neck. I jumped at first, but then my eyes fluttered closed. Because, dammit, it felt pretty good.

She caressed my neck and began to suck my skin. I let out a moan, because it actually felt nice. My hands found their way to her hips, and I couldn't help but feel great when a moan escaped Cassidy's lips.

Then reality hit me. I pulled back as much as I could, and shot opened my eyes. "Cassidy," I breathed, staring into her blue eyes. "I don't know if this is a good idea." She smirked and leaned in so our faces were inches apart. "I know you like it," she murmured, eyes flicking down to my lips.

I bit my lip and said, "Okay, it felt a bit… nice." Understatement. It made me feel great. "But we are in a janitor's closet in a diner. This is not a good idea. Let's just stop before we— mmmhhh!"

Cassidy pressed her lips against mine, shutting me up. My eyes remained open as she kissed me, and I refused to kiss back, however I didn't really want to push her off. Her lips tasted like cherries, and they were really soft.

Before I knew it, my eyes were shut, and our lips were slowly opening and closing, until Cassidy slipped her tongue into my mouth. I felt an ache in my bikini region, and I let out a whimper. Cassidy pulled back and set her hands around my waist.

"Was that okay?" she asked lightly, still staring at my lips. I wanted to say that we needed to stop, but instead, I found myself nodding. Cassidy smiled sexily. "Good," she whispered, leaning in again. Our lips met and I could taste her lip gloss again.

She let her tongue in again, and began exploring the inside of my mouth. I massaged her tongue with mine, and I felt her shiver. It was weird making her feel nice, but…

I kind of liked it.

She bit my bottom lip playfully, and the ache got stronger. "Oh! Cassidy…" I moaned, pulling her closer. She smiled and disconnected our lips, trailing kisses along the side of my face and making her way down to my neck. I felt up and down the side of her thigh, and she made her way down so she was kissing and sucking the skin of my cleavage.

"Oh god," I whimpered, and she smirked, pulling herself off of me. "Do you like that?" she whispered into my ear. I knew that this wasn't right, but I nodded. I opened my eyes to see her scanning me. "Ally," she whispered, looking serious. "I have always really had a crush on you. I really, really like you."

This confession shocked me, because quite honestly, I thought Cassidy was just trying to take advantage of me. I looked into her eyes and smile as seductively as I could. "I think I like you too," I replied. She smiled and her eyes had a hungry look to them.

"What do you want to do?" she asked suggestively. Quite honestly, I didn't really care that we were in a small closet right now. I crashed my lips against hers, and she moaned loudly. Our tongues danced around each other, and I entangled my hands in her hair.

She slowly laid down on the ground, and I laid on top of her, still keeping our lips connected. She moaned and whimpered, pulling away. "Damn Ally," she whispered, eyes squeezed shut. I smiled suggestively, and she locked eyes with me.

"Can you lose the shirt," she asked shyly, glancing down at my boobs. I know it probably wasn't a good idea, but I smiled at her. "Everyone's probably gone anyway," I told myself. "I'll take off my shirt if you take off yours."

She smiled and lifted her arms up, and I slid her work shirt off, revealing her black lacy bra. Her breasts were really developed, and I felt myself ache just looking at them. I knew I was a bit wet, but quite frankly, I didn't care.

She smiled crookedly at me and unbuttoned my button-up shirt, ripping off my clothes. My white bra contrasted with hers. She bit her lip and said, "God Ally, you're so sexy!" I smiled and murmured, "You're not so bad yourself."

She automatically rolled over so that she was on top of me. She leaned down and kissed my neck, making me moan. I played with the back of her bra strap, trying to find where to unclip it. I found the latch and unhooked it, so her breast fell out and made contact with my bra. She moaned, and I started squeezing her left boob as she kissed me hard on the mouth.

"Let's keep it even," she whispered, reaching for the hook of my bra, which was evidently in the front. She undid it, exposing my slightly smaller breasts. She smiled at me and leaned down, sucking on my nipple. They became erect, and I moaned, arching my back up.

"Oh my god! Cassidy!" I yelped, surprised at how good it felt. She smiled and licked the bottom part of my nipple, causing me to groan loudly. She trailed kisses down my stomach as I held onto her ass. I could feel myself start to cum, and I moaned. "Cassidy!" I panted.

She smirked up at me, and sat up, putting an arm on either side of me. She rested her crotch up against mine, and I needed her to get me out of that skirt. "Cassidy, take off my skirt," I begged, looking up at her with plead in my eye.

Her eyes widened and she asked, "Are you sure? I mean, I really like you, but I don't want to do anything you're not ready for." I smiled at her thoughtfulness, but then said, "No. Take it off me now."

She smiled shyly and pulled my skirt off, throwing it to the side. She slowly slid off my underwear, exposing my slightly wet pussy. She looked down at me, and then slid a finger across my slit. I moaned in pleasure and spread my legs, begging for more.

I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm sweet little Ally Dawson! I don't do this kind of stuff with other girls, much less in a closet of a restaurant! Well, at least I didn't. But Cassidy is just SO intoxicating! I like her a lot, and I know she likes me! It's weird, I always thought I was straight. I guess not.

She slowly inserted a finger into me, which made me cringe in pain. She almost took it out, but I stopped her. "Don't stop, please!" I whimpered, pushing away tears. She nodded and slowly pulled it in and out of me, making me moan.

Eventually the pain subsided, and it turned into pleasure. I moaned, gripping onto Cassidy's side as she inserted one more finger, and then another. I panted heavily and groaned, which just made Cassidy more excited. She pulled them in and out at lightning speed, and I could feel something coming.

"Oh my god! Oh fuck! Oh shit!" I whisper-screamed, trying to be quiet so no one would hear us, even if I was sure that everyone left. "Cassidy! I'm gonna cum! I'm almost there!" She leaned down and started nibbling on my erect tits, causing me to lose it.

I orgasmed, cum leaking out of my vagina. She pulled her fingers out of me and licked them. "Mmm…" she moaned, closing her eyes. "You taste amazing, Ally Dawson." I blushed, but then Cassidy leaned down and started licking my pussy.

"Oohhh!" I moaned, gently bringing her face closer into my legs. "Cassidy, it feels so good!" I squealed, and she pulled away, licking her lips. "That's it!" she said, pulling her shorts down, revealing a thong. I gulped, looking down at her exposed area.

She ripped off her thong, and then started grinding our bikini regions together. We both moaned, and she grabbed my hips, pulling me closer. I started sucking her neck, and I heard her go, "Ally! Oh my god!" I smirked, happy I could get that reaction from her.

She stopped and laid down, spreading her legs open. "Do it, Ally, I'm ready!" she murmured, holding onto the ground. I smiled nervously, but slowly stuck two fingers into her pussy, making her moan. I loved the sound of her doing that, so I slowly moved my fingers in and out, listening to her groan and pant.

"Oh fuck."

"My god Ally!"

"Don't stop!"

"Damn it, I love you Dawson!"

The last one made me stop abruptly, fingers still inside her. She moaned and said, "I really do. I love you so much. I want you to be mine." I smiled shyly, and said, "Cassidy, I love you too." She looked up at me, biting back another moan.

I stuck another finger inside her, and I could feel her juices coming. "Ally, Ally, I'm so close! I'm so close to cumming!" She shouted, gripping onto my butt. I shoved in a fourth finger and she blew, squirting out cum everywhere. I licked my fingers, tasting her sweet liquid.

She moaned, holding my hand tightly. I flopped down next to her, panting. She looked at me and smiled. "We made a mess," she whispered, kissing the side of my cheek. I shrugged and said, "Then let's clean it up."

"No," she said, pressing me down. "Don't leave." I smiled and said, "We need to clean this up. We made a mess, and it… sort of smells." She gave in and nodded, her big breasts jiggling. She looked me in the eye and said, "I love you, Ally." I smiled.

"I love you too, Cassidy."

**So yeah that was my extremely dirty oneshot. Should I continue this, or should I make another? Im thinking of doing an Austin and Dez Slash, but you guys tell me what you think. NO NEGITIVE REVEIWS! Bye!**


End file.
